Lexus
FORMERLY JEMPO Jempo was a Wood Elf Archer, who was an early adventurer in the Quest for the Sword. Following his death at the hands of Valkrist, he was resurrected as Lexus, the Lightbringer. Lexus was pivotal in the Quest for the Sword, and later married Melwen, the Queen of Edhelnore. Summary: Jempo *'Name': Jempo *'Other Names': The Chosen *'Home:' Greenleaf Village, North Tauron *'Born': ??? *'Died:' 26th March, 1472 *'Age at 'Death:'' ??? *'Level:' 5 *'Race:' Sylvani *'Profession': Fighter *'Player': Chris Kerr *'Last Words': "Watch what you're doing with that sword!!!!" Summary: Lexus *'Name': Lexus *'Titles':The Lightbringer, King of The Elves, Knight of Horsa *'Other Names': The White, The High Lord, The Avatar, The Ordained, Balrog-Slayer, Star Lord, Aurelius *'Home:' Emynost, Edhelnore *'Created:' 26th March, 1472 *'Age': 3 (as Lexus) *'Level:' 25 *'Race:' Demi-god *'Profession': Paladin *'Player': Chris Kerr Background: Jempo Jempo was found in the year 1450, by a host of Wood Elves living near the centre of Tauron. The couple that spotted him were the rulers of the host. The lady, unable to bear children of her own, found him lying in a Malla bush, and believed him a gift from the Gods, to help carry on the family name: Galenlas. When he was found, he was naked except for a silver star-shaped amulet tied around his neck. They adopted him, and named him 'Jempo' which means 'Star-Child' in the forest tongue. Growing up in the forest, Jempo learnt all there was to know about survival in the woods. The wisemen taught him the arts of diplomacy and leadership, and the tribe's greatest warriors and hunters trained him in the use of the longbow, the host's traditional weapon and hunting tool. This wasn't enough for Jempo, however. He appreciated everything the tribe had done for him, but he felt like there was something missing. He quickly grew tired of the forest. He would often lie on the roof of his tree-house, looking at the stars, and dreaming about what lay beyond the forest. He'd think about reasons for staying with his host, which were few. Sure, his parent's loved him, but he had few friends, save the animals of the forest. It was these thoughts that eventually convinced him to leave the host, and the forest. One night, when everyone was sleeping, he snook away, leaving a note with the message: Fear not, I'll be back! Jempo So it was that Jempo left the forest and set off to be an adventurer, his only belongings being his amulet and his trusty longbow. (Unbeknownst to Jempo, his leaving caused a great upset amongst the host, as the Galenlas family had no heir. The host quickly grew to petty squabbling, and then to a civil war. This lead to the complete destruction of the host) It was whilst he was adventuring that he first met Eddie, in Rhutalath. They had many adventures together, including the rescue of Bantan and Sha'rina. Eventually, Jempo became involved in the Quest for the Sword. Jempo's story comes to an end in Larador, where he was slain by his friend, Valkrist who was under the corruption of a dark sword. Jempo died there. But fate had not finished with him, and his spirit was transformed into that of Lexus the Lightbringer! Story by Chris Kerr Background: Lexus Lexus was created from the departed soul of Jempo. The Goddess Eleniel transformed his soul into that of Lexus, a figure who was pre-ordained at the begnning of time. She also created his two disciples, Kalina and Sindara, the Sharya. Lexus and the Sharya were the representatives of a new age of light, destined to help overthrow the Queen of Darkness Lexus' first task was to reclaim the holy Sword, Kalanor, from the evil sorceror Malezor. In doing this, he also freed the Dwarven city of Twisted Fell from the rule of Malezor's undead legions, gaining the Dwarves' everlasting gratitude. Lexus' first adventure on the material plane, following the liberation of Twisted Fell, was to scour the caverns of Doom from their shadow. In doing this, Lexus slew his first Balrog- thus earning the name 'Balrog-Slayer!' It was at this time that he also found Bantan, long believed to be dead. Lexus, Bantan and the Sharya returned to Larador, where they met up with Valkrist and the rest of the company. The journey of Lexus took him to Emynost, the Elven capital, where he first met Melwen, the Fey-Queen. Melwen loved him from the start, and that night they made love. Lexus vowed to return, so they could get married. Lexus then continued with the Quest. Lexus later found out he had impregnated Melwen. During the Meeting of the Sword, Lexus took some time out to make a pilgrimage to the High Temple in Angost. On this journey, Kalina was slain by trolls. Lexus, upon arriving at the temple, found it under control by Balzot's Demonic forces. He quickly dispatched the demons, a legacy of Eddie's transformation, and left Sindara there as the new high priestess of the Starlords. On his journey back to Malidor, Lexus received a note form 'Melwen' asking him to meet her at the Hill of Consummation, where they could be married. Lexus found her there, and they made love, and Lexus received her ring. however, it was revealed that that 'Melwen' was really the Death Queen in disguise. She flew of triumphant, knowing that she too had been impregnated by Lexus. The Hill of Consummation was destroyed, and Lexus could not remove the black ring from his finger. During the quest, Lexus proved his bravery many times, frequently saving the Company from death. It was during this quest that Lexus met Titta. He was instantly beguiled by her wild attitude, and betrayed Melwen with her. Despite all his power, it was Prince Theos who eventually killed the Death Queen. Lexus, in the end, killed his mentor, Galen the Great, who he believed to be the Death Queen. Lexus settled down after the quest. He married Melwen, who gave birth to twins: Galen and Kalina. He was also crowned King of Edhelnore. Lexus continually leads battles against the remnants of the Death Queen's armies. Unknown to Lexus, however, the Death Queen has given birth to his daughter, her heir. Her name is Shinkara. Her time is coming.......... Stats *'LANGUAGES': Sylvani 7, Argani 7, Parzifan 7, Horsan 3, Pandarati 4 *'PP:' 155 *'HITS:' 185 *'AT': 20 *'DB': 35 *'SPECIAL': Demi-God: Can fly. All strikes are Holy. Can Manipulate the spells on Varda’s List at will, no PPs needed. Look of Eagles- As the background option. Primary Skills: Spells All Paladin Lists All Closed Channeling Lists All Astrologer Lists Varda’s Powers Light Law All Open Channeling Lists Items of Note Kalanor-''' +100 Holy Longsword, Slaying to forces of darkness. Forged of white Eog. Does an additional electricity critical of equal severity, and an impact critical of –2. x5 damage. x5 PP multiplier, +5 Spell Adder. 5 times a day it can cast Bless and Shield. Can cast any spell off the Light Law spell-list 7x day, at no PP cost. Sword is intelligent. It can glow in the ark, as bright as a torch. It was forged by Kemwe, God of Earth, at the dawn of time- given to Eleniel as a gift. Major Artifact. '''Mithril Armour- Full plate forged from Mithril. At 20, encumbers as 10. +80 DB. Wearer absorbs light attacks (every hit point given by a light attack will restore the wearer’s hit points- up to 200% of his original. 'Girdle of Giant Strength-' This belt grants great strength to the wearer. Originally worn by Melwen, it was given to Lexus, and then to Mallis. +30 to Obs, x 3 damage. Any critical yields an Unbalancing Critical of equal Severity. 'Bracers of Defence-' These golden bracers add a +45 to the wearer’s DB. Character created by Chris Kerr and Paul Jones Category:Lexus Category:Jempo Category:Quest for the Sword Category:PCs Category:Characters Category:Melwen Category:Titta Category:Edhelnore Category:Tauron Category:Elves Category:Sylvani Category:Paladins Category:Fighters Category:Archers Category:Eleniel Category:Sharya Category:Company of the Sword Category:Royalty Category:Kallari